irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Challenge in China
The teams merge, and somebody returns to the game. A nice girl wins the challenge, and a leader forms a new alliance. However, a powerplayer gets blindsided by his own allies. Plot Hershell grew annoyed at Andrea's cheerfulness, and Allison cemented an alliance with the Screaming Divers. The remaining Killer Adventurers, Spenny, Blain, and Isaac celebrated voting out Zachary. Chris McLean announced that the teams were merging, and Lindsay was back in the game. He gave everyone the option to sit out of the challenge in exchange for a reward, and Allison, Lindsay, and Blain accepted. The challenge was to climb the Great Wall of China and avoid obstacles. Adrea ended up winning the challenge. At the end of the challenge, Spenny took the opportunity to form an alliance with Isaac, Allison, Andrea, and Kyle to vote out his former teammate Blain. However, Andrea got all the former Divers to vote off Spenny, who they thought was too dangerous to keep around. Spenny ended up being voted off. Cast Trivia *The title is based off of Chinese Adventures in China. Voting Quotes *Allison: Good morning Divers! Are you ready to rock? *(CONF) Hershell: I'm surprised Andrea isn't out yet. I hope she goes to a mental institution, because she's starting to lose it. *(CONF) Isaac: It's so good to get rid of our bad, untrustworthy players. *Chris: Allison, Lindsay, and Blain will be sitting out of the challenge. Allison: What do we get? Chris: An all you can eat rice buffet! *(CONF) Isaac: Climbing the Eiffel tower was better than this. *Hershell: I wanna say something to a lot of people. Something that is important. Allison: Yeah, Hershell? Hershell: Hi. *Spenny: Isaac, Andrea, Kyle, Allison, the five of us need to team up. Allison: I will if Andrea does. Andrea: Uh, sure. Kyle: Hm... Okay. Isaac: You're my friend, might as well join. *Lindsay: *Struts over to Blain and sits on his lap* Hey. *Smiles* *(CONF) Allison: I feel funny making this vote... I barely know this person... But I'll vote how Andrea tells me to vote. *(CONF) Kyle: I'm confidence for once, going into this elimination. Chris: Okay, guys, this will be the most game changing vote... Ever. (CONF) Kyle: Or not. *Chris: *Throws passports to Andrea, Allison, and Lindsay* Good job, girls. Andrea: Yay! Chris: Christian! Kyle! *Throws passports to them* Kyle: *Pumps fist in air* Final eight, baby! Chris: *Throws passports to Isaac and Blain* Spenny and Hershell, this is the final passport. Spenny: That's all, folks! Allison: *Whispers* I'm sorry... Andrea: Alli, it had to be done. Chris: Hershell. *Throws passport to him* (CONF) Isaac: I've never felt worse in my life... Spenny: Well, I'm disappointed in all of you. Andrea: Sorry, Spen-Spen. Spenny: Shut up. I thought I could trust you but I was wrong. I expected you to show me the same respect I showed you. I put my trust in you. Chris: Spenny, it's time to go! Spenny: Isaac, I hope you win. You're the only decent man left. Andrea: Maybe if you weren't so arrogant you could have stayed... (CONF) Blain: I did it to get further. If Spenny made it to the end, it would be him standing with the million.